


Ice to Meet You

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Winter, amputee!Bucky, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Thanks to a slippery sidewalk, Bucky meets a handsome stranger.(Prompt courtesy of Menatiera:  falling on black ice on public, being picked up by a handsome stranger, clinging to each other while they try to reach stable ground)Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo: Fluff
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Ice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts).



> Title: Ice to Meet You  
> Square Filled: Card 2: Fluff  
> Author: PoliZ  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: Modern No Powers AU, meet-cute fluff  
> Summary: Thanks to a slippery sidewalk, Bucky meets a handsome stranger.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616276/  
> Word Count: 411

As a native New Yorker, Bucky knew how to walk on the city sidewalks in winter. Sure, most of them got cleared and salted after every storm, but it was the melting and re-freezing overnight that would catch you off guard: black ice was a bitch. And now he had to be extra careful; his balance wasn’t what it used to be. 

His head ducked down against the wind, Bucky was moving along in a stiff-legged waddle, when someone in too much of a hurry (and texting) pushed past him with a muttered “Excuse me.” Bucky rolled his eyes and maybe had a moment of schadenfreude when the well-dressed figure slipped and fell on his ass, phone flying into a nearby pile of snow. 

“Fuck!” The man swore loudly then sat up, and Bucky stopped. Not just because the guy was downright gorgeous — although that certainly didn’t hurt — but because he was cradling one wrist against his body.

“Need some help?” Bucky reached out his mittened hand before realizing he was standing on the same patch of treacherous ice. 

“Not unless you wanna go down too.” 

Bucky bit back his initial, flirtatious impulse to say something about enjoying ‘going down’, instead responding, “Good point.” He shuffled around to a clear spot while his companion awkwardly scooted himself in the same direction. Bucky bent his knees and braced his feet as he held out his hand again. The man made a pained grimace as Bucky helped him carefully to his feet. 

“Earthquakes and wildfires I’m used to; ice, not so much.” He gingerly brushed snow off his nicely-shaped backside; Bucky found himself severely tempted to help. 

“I take it you’re from Southern California?” he asked instead. 

The man grinned. “Got it in one. I don’t suppose you saw where my phone ended up?” 

“Over here, I think.” They rummaged around in the none-too-clean snowbank — each of them one-handed — for a few moments before finally locating the sleek silver phone. “How’s your arm?” 

The man hissed as he gingerly flexed his wrist. “Not great, but I’ve had worse.” He gave Bucky an appraising look, taking in his empty sleeve matter-of-factly. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in me buying you a cup of coffee as thanks for your help?” 

Bucky smiled back. “That sounds great. I’m Bucky, by the way.” 

His companion’s eyes sparkled as he replied, “My name’s Tony. ‘Ice’ to meet you.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at the terrible pun.


End file.
